Bat
Original character by Yoshihiro Takahashi Bat is an official character appearing only in the Hougen arc of Ginga Densetsu Weed, originally as a villain before being turned over. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Bat joined Hougen together with Buruge, Kite, Kintaro, Jaw, Miruko, and Toube. He becomes one of Hougen’s platoon leaders together with Buruge, Kite, and Toube after proving himself worthy in a fight. When Kyoushiro tries to join Hougen to assasinate him, Bat sees him and recognize him as an enemy. Although Bat is totally blind, he has amazingly sharp senses. When Hougen sends out Bat and Kite to find Buruge's platoon, they meet Gin who has a group of pet dogs as reinforcements. He, Kite, and their platoon are surrounded and, after listening to Gin’s words of wisdom, Bat decides to join him instead. Before the final battle, he leads his own pack of soldiers together with Kite to attack Hougen. Bat and Kite try to fight Hougen off the cliff but were thrown off instead. However, it turned out that both of them had survived the fall and they, with Buruge, were seen watching the battle of Weed and Hougen. After Hougen's defeat, he was not seen or mentioned again. Anime Bat is another of Hougen's generals who is a blind dog with extremely sharp senses, which he calls his "mind's eye." Unlike the manga, he, Kite, and Buruge were shown fighting against Ohu. In the end, he was defeated by Ken and Kagetora. They took him to Gin who was in the hot spring. Gin invited the shivering dogs Buruge, Kite, and Bat into the spring. They cried at his kindness and joined Weed's pack. After that scene, he isn't shown in the final battle against Hougen. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Made by Eve54 While his role is kept to a minimum in this story due to the fact that he was never a part of any of the Rishiri Island packs, Bat was still a regular character due to his connections with some of these dogs. In this story, Bat is the older brother of Allen and Jody, and the younger brother of Cecil. Backstories Born in Kofu, Yamanashi, Bat is one of the 9 pups that resulted from the one-time fling between Hiroki and Kokuryuu. Rather than taking any form of responsibilities to their actions, the duo left the pups to die that cold, rainy night. Luckily, four of those pups managed to survive long enough for Badaq and his owners to find them. During the time spent in Kofu, Bat generally got along with all of his siblings, although he did grow a lot closer to Allen; however, due to Cecil's unwillingness to actually help in intervening whenever Allen and Jody got into any form of brawl, Bat was often forced to step in-between and try to solve it as best as it could despite his clear unwillingness to do so. During the times when he did get some time alone, he would often try to sneak out and meet up with some of the hunting dogs in the area. One day, after finally being let out to stretch their paws for the first time, both Allen and Jody had managed to pick up the scent of their birth parents. Not wanting to bring Jody along on what he considered his greatest discovery yet, and knowing about his brother's successful escapes, Allen had instead managed to convince Bat to help him sneak out and come along, as the Black Labrador knew more about the streets than he himself. Barely managing to sneak away from Badaq, who at the time had to stay and guard the house, the two pups manages to track their parents down into an alley. However, instead of getting any hugs, kisses, compliments on how much they'd both grown since last time they saw them, or any of such other pleasantries, they're instead attacked by the two adult dogs. In the struggle, their father Hiroki had managed to scar Allen's left eye, earning him two scars. Before the killing blow could've been dealt out with, Badaq appeared, and in his anger the Rottweiler killed the two elder Labs before forcibly bringing the two pups back home, where the two were harshly berated. While most of their injuries did manage to heal, the two scars on Allen's eyes would forever remain a permanent reminder of his and Bat's recklessness. Eventually, at the mere age of only 10 weeks, Bat was adopted by a hunter, and forcefully separated from Allen. Whatever happened up until the point the two met each other is currently unknown, including how Bat got blind in the first place, however there are some implications that his new owner wasn't all that he appeared to be, and might even had something to do with it... The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part I Bat makes his very first appearance in Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu near the end of The Packs' Second Year arc. Badaq, who had decided to take a trip to his old home and after briefly spending some time with his former owners, stumbled across the blind Labrador on his way home fighting a bear. Acting quick, Badaq manages to distract the bear before having one of its forelimbs torn off. Immediately recognizing the scent and voice, Bat is overjoyed over finally meeting a familiar face - that is, until he starts asking questions about the whereabouts of his two brothers, as the dogs that he'd talked with at Kofu kept giving him the same answer of Badaq having led the two pups. Rather than answering the blind dog, Badaq instead brings him to Rishiri with the promise of that he'll tell him there. Some hours after they'd finally arrived, they're greeted by the presence of Allen and Ishana, who had just returned from Rebun Island after the former's training had been completed. Unfortunately, instead of an happy reunion between the two brothers, Allen is only confused and angered over why Badaq would bring Bat to Rishiri Island in the first place; only after Badaq has given the white Labrador a firm talking to does the two decide to spend some time together, telling each other about their lives since the separation. After about three days of getting reacquaintanced with one another, Bat finally decided to leave, promising to visit once in a while. However, due to certain events (the Amazonian-Predator war, Badaq being captured and forced to fight other dogs, Akakabuto and his bears), Bat was unable to pay Allen any visits for a very long time, and due to the majority of the dog packs around Japan being very hostile towards the Rishiri Island dogs to the point that any news about the place was kept only to itself and their allies - thus, Bat was unable to find out about anything regarding his brother and adoptive father's health. During all this time, however, Bat came to befriend Kite and Buruge. During the war with Sniper, Bat joined the Ohu army along with Kite and Buruge, not knowing that soon he would be seeing his brother once more afterwards. After the defeat of Sniper, and after the death of Lucy, Bat is seen sitting together with the other two dogs, resting from the battle they'd fought in. It is at that particular moment that both Kite and Buruge bring up about the Rishiri Island dogs, and of how a "white Labrador" got himself badly injured by Lucy before she went into labor. Bat, worried that this might be Allen, immediately rushes off to try and find the other. The Ohu Game Made by Gingalover Backstory Bat was born in Russia along with his brother, Allen. His life with his brother was going well until an attack from "a monster" left him not only homeless, but blind. He was found with Allen by Badaq and lived with him, gaining the mind's eye, until he grew old enough to go out alone. Ohu Game Bat first appears after Ohu had arrived to Russia, resting in a hut he and his children had made. He first finds the shepherd, Jerome, after he spoke to his sons. He rushes at him and pins him down until Weed finds him and they both catch up. Later on though, when he finds Allen again, he was basically shocked when he finds that Allen forgot about him! Dumbfounded and heartbroken, he returns back to Ohu unsuccessful. After Badaq's death, Bat finds Weed and starts explaining to the sad Akita that it's his compassion that makes him a good leader, not a technique. He remained a minor character until they go out to find Weed after his capture. He confronts Allen again and before he was killed, he finally explains of him being Allen's brother. He goes back with Weed in one piece. Right after the final battle, Bat had decided to go with his now 3-legged brother. But when he was told to stay by his children, he tells them to stay with Ohu, saying that he had taught them everything they need. With that he walks away with Allen at his side. Category:Official Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Ohu Game Characters